binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Amerale
Amerale is a massive multicultural and multiracial city-state, with both a huge surface metropolis and a massive underdark city below it. Amerale is bordered on the south by the Amrali river and on the north by a mountain range that extends from Titani to Argider. Its above-ground population is primarily humans, elves, dwarves, and halflings, but small populations of other races can be found. Brief History Amerale began as a small but prosperous trading village on the Amrali river. Economic success allowed it to grow, and scholars looking for a stable location to set up libraries were drawn to it. Today, people travel from all over to study with Amrali scholars as well as trade with the Amrali Bazaar. Amerale is one of the citadels of Orelisle. It is a main center for trade and education. Recently, Amerale has faced problems with feeding its growing population. The military has led the effort to acquire more land to grow food. Despite the minor bloodshed, many people support their efforts becase it supplies jobs and glory in addition to farmland. Darkfell The cataclysmic event known as Darkfell left the city in shambles. While Amerale was victorious, about a third of the city was destroyed and tens of thousands of citizens lost their lives. After the attack, the the Council of Five was dismantled. Amerale is now ruled by two queens, dark elf Nedurra Greasidil and human Leila Tayanar. The city has largely recovered as far as day-to-day life is concerned. The city is now the capital of the founded Amrali Republic. North Amerale There is a definite class divide in Amerale, and most of the upper class live in the northern part of the city. This is undoubtedly due to the Amrali House of Healers, a teaching hospital in which many healers from all corners of Orelisle are trained. This prestigious academy, headed by the Tayanar family, is one of the premier sources of knowledge on life and death magics. Also in the north is the Amrali Arena, a massive gladiatorial arena run by the Steelhammer family, a group of noble dwarves. Many young apprentices for the House of Healers are sent to attend to those participating in the Arena fights. Finally, the Amrali treasury is in the north. The treasury has a shadowy reputation, though it is known that they are completely trustworthy when it comes to investing money. Mid Amerale In the center of the city, there is a building shaped like a pentagon. This building used to be home to the Council of Five, and is now the meeting place of the parliament and the queens. The building acts as a town hall, a courthouse, and a political assembly space. It is also home to a large park, just to the south. Also of note, just north of the Council building is the Amrali Bazaar, a massive open air marketplace where one can find all matters of goods, from mundane produce to finely crafted art to magical artifacts. Directly west of the Council is a notable tavern, the Gilded Broadsword is one of the safest and most reputable places to stay in the city. Due to its proximity to the center of town, very few serious altercations (aside from the odd drunken dignitary brawl) take place within. West Amerale Travel far enough west of the Council of Five and you will eventually reach the Slums. One of the few blights on a city otherwise thought to be a paragon of culture and prosperity, the slums house many different kinds of people- the poor, the sick, war veterans who did not earn honors; it is a diverse place, despite its lack of prosperity. On the easternmost edge of the slums, there is a tavern known as the Fallen Oak. It is named for its bar: a magically enchanted tree that lays on its side, preserved so that it will never die or shed its leaves. The bar has an open rule that any druid who proves themselves by immersing with the bar earns a free drink (though those who have tried usually end up drunk already from the amount of alcohol that has been spilled and absorbed into the tree over the years.) South Amerale The southern part of Amerale is bordered by the Amrali river, leading to several docks and warehouses residing in the south. Most of the middle class of Amerale resides in this part of the city. Of note in the south of Amerale is the Academy of Everlasting Sun, a school started by religious zealots that has over the years eventually become a simple place of higher learning, where people of all races and walks of life can go to recieve a free advanced education. East Amerale The eastern part of Amerale consists mostly of business of the non-mercantile persuasion. It is home to the Almighty Library, which has a joint venture between the Academy and the House of Healers. The barracks and training grounds for the Amrali army are in the west of the city. Also, just outside the city's western borders is the Amrali Prison. Tunnel Town Beneath Amerale is another massive city, known as Maestoso. Many of the residents of both cities refer to it as "Tunnel Town" Category:Places Category:Amerale